


Imogene

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Groupies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Brian is in charge of finding the groupie for the tour. The girl he finds is everything they want. As things progress though, Brian finds he has feelings for the girl, one of the things they aren't supposed to do. Could this jeopardize his marriage and everything he has going for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place on the North American leg of the "This is Us" tour.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. Just enjoy it.

## Chapter 1

Brian Littrell was on the hunt. It was something he didn’t do often. Usually, it was Nick who did the hunting, but they had told him he needed to find the groupie for the tour this time. He didn’t exactly understand why. He knew that part of the reason he hardly was put in charge of finding a groupie for the tour was because he was married. This time, he figured it was because his wife was extremely busy this tour. She had her own clothing and handbag line along with homeschooling their eight-year-old son. He figured that’s why he had been told to go find a girl. That and AJ probably still wanted to make sure he could find them girls. Being married when it came to groupies had its disadvantages.

He stood at the bar, watching. There were several girls that looked like they might be potential candidates, but they were all with someone. He didn’t want to find someone who was already attached to someone. That always made things difficult. He stood there at the corner of the bar just watching. Eventually, he saw a young lady that caught his eye. She wore tight shorts that barely covered everything, a halter top that exposed her very firm midsection, and high heels that accentuated her already long legs. Brian could tell right away that she was single. Why else would you come to a club dressed like that? He watched as she headed towards the unisex bathroom. He decided she was his best bet. It was either that or go back and tell the guys that they were going to have to go elsewhere. He stood outside the door and waited until she came out. He didn’t want to scare her, but he also wanted to make sure that she was game for what he was offering. “Hi,” he said softly, catching her eye as she exited the restroom.

That’s when it happened. He saw the realization cross her face as she recognized him. Here came the moment of truth. If she went all fangirly on him and started to hyperventilate, she wasn’t the one. But if she remained somewhat calm, he would invite her back with him. He could almost see the battle raging in her head. She really wanted to scream and jump up and down, but she was also older, as most of their fans had grown with them. He watched as her maturity won out. “Hi,” she finally replied.

Brian sighed to himself. This might be easier than he thought. “Are you here by yourself?”

The woman in front of him shrugged. “You could say that.” Her long dark hair was up in a ponytail that swished when she shook her head.

Brian smiled. “Well, you obviously know who I am, but who are you?”

She grinned back at him. “I’m Imogene.”

“Imogene,” Brian said, rolling the name around in his mouth. “I’ve got a question for you. Would you want to come and hang with us in VIP?”

Her eyes widened at his question and a part of her fangirl side came out. “Really?” Brian nodded. “Sure, I’d love to.”

He grabbed her hand and he was certain that he felt her shutter briefly. He led her back towards the VIP area to where Nick, AJ, and Howie were hanging out, drinks in hand. Once he led her into the corded off area, AJ was the first to open his mouth. “Nice job, Rok,” he said, his hoarse voice barely above a whisper. Nick and Howie nodded their approval.

Nick stood up and walked over towards her. He reached out and ran a hand down her cheek. “You sure do go for ones way outside your norm,” he said, glancing at Brian.

AJ also stood up and walked forward, getting a better look at the girl Brian had brought in. Brian let go of her hand and let AJ walk a slow circle around her, reaching out and gently grazing her back with his fingers. “Yeah, Rok, you know we like blondes.” Brian shrugged as AJ’s fingers traced over Imogene’s stomach. She sighed.

Brian turned towards Imogene. “So, I’ve got a proposition for you.” She stared back at him, almost as if she knew what his question was going to be. “Would you come on tour with us?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is there a catch?”

Brian glanced at AJ, who told him with a look that she was good. “You could say that,” he said.

It was then Brian’s turn to be surprised when she turned around and ran a finger down the middle of his chest. “Lemme guess,” she said, “you want me to come on tour with you guys so you can get your kicks, right?” All the men in the room nodded. Turning around and finding herself in AJ’s arms, she said softly, “Before I agree to do this, who’s in and who’s out?” She slowly ran a finger down AJ’s chest this time making sure she caught his waistband and tugging slightly.

He caught his breath and glanced at Brian. “Uh, well, obviously I’m in,” he said.

“And I’m so in,” Nick stated, edging closer trying to move AJ out of the way.

Imogene glanced over at Howie who shook his head. “I’m out. Leigh’s on tour this time.”

Brian reached over AJ’s arms and grabbed Imogene’s hand. “And I’m in. Leighanne’s busy this tour. Kev’s obviously out.”

Gently pulling away from AJ and moving closer to Nick, she placed her hands on his shoulders. “So, what are your kinks? Other than group.”

All the men exchanged a look at her mention of the one thing they never admitted to anyone. Nick slowly ran his hands down her back and over her rear, squeezing slightly. He leaned over next to her ear and whispered, “I’m an ass man.” 

She slowly walked away from Nick and moved towards AJ who pulled her body next to his. Leaning down to kiss her neck, he said, “I like to watch.” His hands held her hips. Pulling away from him, she walked over to Howie. She tipped her head and waited.

Shaking his head, Howie said, “I already said I’m out.” Howie was still sitting down on the couch.

Imogene walked over and slowly straddled Howie’s lap. “But she’s not here and you obviously get some say or you wouldn’t be here either.”

Howie took a breath and glanced at Brian who came over and grabbed her hand. “Howie’s a hair guy,” Brian said quietly, gently guiding Imogene off of Howie.

“And Brian’s a mouth guy,” Nick said.

Imogene locked eyes with Brian and asked, “As in?”

“Let him take you back to the room and I’m sure he’ll show you,” Nick replied.

“So when do we get started?” she whispered.

“How about right now?” Brian replied. “Are you guys ready?” The other three nodded and either left their drinks on the tables or hastily finished them. Brian grabbed Imogene’s hand and led her to a non-descript van in the parking lot. AJ knocked on the driver’s window and the driver, who had been laid back in the seat, just about asleep, jumped. Brian helped Imogene climb into the very back and he sat next to her, In front of him, AJ, Nick, and Howie crowded in. As they drove to the hotel, Brian gently placed a hand on her thigh. “Okay, couple of rules,” he whispered to her softly. “First things first, you do not acknowledge that you even know me when my wife is around.” Imogene nodded. “Secondly, you will be traveling with me and staying with me, unless my wife is here. Then you are staying with Nick.” She nodded again. Brian decided to wait to tell her the remaining rules and remind her of everyone’s quirks.

As they reached the hotel, everyone climbed out and Howie said goodnight to the other three. “How much time do you need, Rok?” AJ asked as they headed down the hallway to their rooms. “Twenty?”

Brian shrugged. “Make it thirty. There’s still some things to discuss.”

They both nodded, and Nick added, “See you in half an hour.”

Brian took Imogene’s hand and led her to his hotel room. As he slid the card key into the door, he looked at her. He led her inside and slid the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the outside door handle before closing and locking the door. He felt her slip away from him and turned around to watch her. She casually slipped her high heels off and set them on the floor by the bed. He walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. “So, you remember the first two rules?” he asked.

Imogene nodded, biting her lip. “I don’t know you when your wife is here. And when she is I am with Nick.”

“Good,” he said, sliding his hands under her halter top and casually lifting it off her. He carefully undid the clasp on the front of her bra and let it slide down her arms. “Okay, now the serious stuff. We don’t do period sex. And condoms, always.”

She smiled at him. “You don’t need to worry so much.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

She showed him her arm and pointed to a spot on her bicep. “Implant. No periods. No pregnancies. Though, I’m definitely on board with the condoms for group activities. It gets kinda messy for me afterward.”

Brian grinned back at her. No one knew, but his wife was also on the implant. It made it so much easier for them to not have to worry about another pregnancy when they weren’t looking to expand their family. “Okay,” he slid his hands down her back and into the waistband of her shorts. Before slipping them off, he said, “Now this is important. You are there for the guys' enjoyment, not your own. They can do whatever they’d like, and you’d better be okay with it. They know what is allowed and what isn’t.” He slid his hands down her backside and took her shorts off in one quick motion. He was pleasantly surprised to find her without underwear, but it only reaffirmed his thought that she was out to get laid that night. Imogene locked eyes with him. “Your own pleasure is secondary. You are there to get them off, not the other way around. If, when they are done, you find yourself still needing to get off yourself, you have two choices.” Brian slowly walked her backward to the bed and stopped when she hit the edge. “You can do it yourself, of which AJ might want to see anyway. Or two, you can come to me.” She looked at him, surprised. “I will get you off any time you want, so long as my wife isn’t around. Any questions?”

Imogene tipped her head back and leaned back slightly. “Just one. You guys are clean, right?”

Brian nodded. “Exceptionally. We wouldn’t do this if we weren’t. And you?” Imogene nodded vigorously. “Good,” he replied. He watched as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed. “Oh, and one more thing,” he said, leaning over and kissing her shoulder. “Don’t even think about trying to take my shirt off.” She moaned a response as he continued to kiss on her neck.

As Imogene was sitting there, feeling Brian’s lips on her skin, it was only then that she realized she was completely naked in front of him. She had gone out that night hoping to find a one night stand and instead she found herself naked in front of a celebrity who was exceptionally close to cheating on his wife with her. And on top of that, she had agreed to go with said celebrity and be a groupie. Thankfully she was between jobs, but at the same time, she knew this wasn’t going to pay her rent either. Brian kissed down her collarbone and back up the other side. “So, um, Brian,” she started, trying to focus on what she was going to ask. His hands were on the mattress beside her hips. He hadn’t really touched her, except with his mouth.

“Hm?” he asked, his mouth still on her neck.

Imogene sighed. “Uh, Nick mentioned you were a mouth guy…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as he slowly moved his mouth down her collarbone again. He stopped right at the middle of her throat.

Glancing up at her, Brian replied, “Would you like me to show you what he meant?” She didn’t respond but only watched as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and gently pushed them apart. Taking a moment to look at her, he ran his fingers over her folds. “Very nice,” he said, feeling bare skin. “You really were looking for something tonight, weren’t you?”

“You could say that,” she breathed, as he casually ran his thumb over her. She sat there and watched, as he carefully separated her folds and flicked his tongue out at her. Tipping her head back, she moaned, as his tongue slowly circled her clitoris. She placed her hands in his hair and played with his locks as he continued to alternate between flicking and circling her. As the pleasure mounted, she rocked slightly, trying to stay sitting, completely lost in the feeling. She moaned as she felt herself coming closer and closer to dropping over the edge of ecstasy. Right at the moment, she felt as if she was going to burst from the pleasure, Brian pulled away from her and gently slid one finger inside her. Imogene cried out as she felt overcome by pleasure. She slid her hands down Brian’s face and gently implored him to stand up, pulling his face to hers. She planted her lips to his, tasting the sweetness that was her own body on his mouth. Quickly, she moved her hands from his cheeks to his waist and attempted to start undoing his jeans. He removed his hand from her and placed it on top of hers.

“Just wait a minute,” he whispered, pulling away from her. Brian heard a knock on his door and walked away from Imogene to go answer it, knowing who was on the other side. “Just in time, you two,” he said to AJ and Nick, as he held the door open for them.

“Are you ready for us?” AJ asked as he inched around Brian.

“Oh yeah,” Brian replied. “I think you will be pleasantly surprised, AJ.”

AJ raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked.

Brian closed the door behind Nick. “She was definitely looking to get laid tonight.”

Nick grinned. “Just not like this,” he added.

AJ then grabbed Brian by the arm. “Did you mention the gag order? We don’t need her blabbing our secrets all over.”

Brian shook his head. “I hadn’t yet. I figured it was probably better if we did it when we were together.” AJ nodded and the two men followed Brian into the bedroom. There they found Imogene lying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, waiting. “Imogene, there’s one other thing I forgot to mention,” Brian said softly, as Nick and AJ slowly stripped out of their clothes. “You cannot tell anyone our secrets. Nothing about the group things, our kinks or anything like that. When this is all over, you can say you were a groupie, but you cannot mention for us.” Imogene nodded. “And there will be paperwork to that effect before we leave tomorrow.” She nodded again and watched as AJ pulled out a string of condoms from the nightstand drawer and tossed them on the bed.

AJ glanced over at Brian. Noticing he was still fully dressed, he said, “You found her Rok, you got first dibs.”

Brian shrugged with one shoulder and then replied, “You know the drill. Besides, I think she’s ready for you.” Brian smiled as AJ focused his attention back on Imogene in front of him on her knees, hands already on his shoulders blowing on his ear.

AJ took a slow breath, as she began sucking on his earlobe. “Good God girl, Brian was right. You are looking for it tonight, aren’t you?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly pushed her back on the bed. He snatched a condom off the string and quickly tore into it before sliding it on. He pushed Imogene’s legs apart and quickly slid two fingers into her. She moaned at his touch. “Damn, Rok, you did a good job with this one.” 

Brian just shrugged as he stepped back and let AJ climb up and have his way with Imogene. Imogene kept her eyes closed and her head tipped back as AJ held himself above her. Brian could tell that AJ finished way sooner than Imogene would have liked by the way she whimpered when AJ pulled away from her. He knew she wouldn’t have to wait long because Nick was already sliding a condom on and grabbing at her ankle, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He got her there and then flipped her over on her stomach, so her feet were just about to the floor and her lower half was off the bed. Brian knew he wasn’t going to take her the way he wanted to but instead would just take her from behind. If Howie had been involved, he also would have taken her that way, but instead of focusing on her rear, he would have had his hands in her hair. Brian was always last and there was a reason to that.

As Nick finished with Imogene, he pulled away and found his clothes. AJ had already slid his jeans back on and grabbed Imogene by the arm, helping her to her feet. “So, Imogene, think you can keep up?” he asked.

She stood there practically limp, her head sliding forward drowsily. “Yeah, I think so,” she whispered. Brian could tell by looking at her, that Nick and AJ had only succeeded in turning her on more. He knew by her panting and groaning with Nick that she was close, but he had finished too soon. Brian smiled. It was going to be up to him. Slowly, he sat down on the couch.

Glancing at his two friends, Brian said to them, “So what do you wanna see? Her get off or what she can do with her mouth?”

AJ and Nick exchanged glances. It wasn’t often Brian offered a show of how he got the girls off, but then again everyone was always game for some mouth action. “Suck Brian off,” AJ told her.

Brian sighed. This was the test. Brian had always been the final test. Brian had the uncanny ability to delay his own gratification. Usually, the girls were never able to do it right away. It always took them about two months before they figured out how to achieve the desired effect. As many times as they had all gotten together to, AJ and Nick had never actually seen Brian orgasm. It was something he always kept to himself. So after the first few group sessions, AJ came up with the idea to test every new groupie they got. They were waiting for the chance to see Brian tilt his head back and explode into a girl’s mouth.

Imogene looked at Brian as she walked over to him. Before Brian could move, she was kneeling down in front of him. Her hands reached up and unzipped his jeans. She quickly pulled him out of his pants and slid her mouth over him. Brian breathed in and focused more on his breathing than the pleasure that was beginning to overtake him. He pulled her hair to the side and away from her face. After approximately ten minutes of her sucking on him, Brian could tell she was out of breath. He gently pushed her off of him. She rocked back on her feet and looked up at him. Brian merely closed his eyes before readjusting himself. By this time, he could see Nick salivating. Nick wanted a taste of what Imogene had to offer. 

Brian smiled as he stood up and tugged his jeans back into place. “Nick, you are gonna have to wait until tomorrow. You both have had your taste. Nothing else until we do the paperwork. You know that.”

Nick groaned but knew the routine. The non-disclosure agreement had to be signed before they really got to do much of anything. Once everything was legally signed, then just about anything could be done.

Brian glanced down at Imogene, who was still on her knees in front of him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Don’t get dressed. We’re not done yet.” He watched as she leaned her head on the couch and he stepped away to the other two men. Both had managed to put their clothes back on, though AJ had left his shirt off and had it flung over his shoulder. “Tomorrow night, AJ’s room,” he said softly to the two of them. “We’ll sign docs and then the fun can begin.” The pair nodded as they headed out of Brian’s room. 

Once the door closed, Brian walked over and reached for Imogene’s hand, pulling her to her feet. “Have you ever been able to get yourself off with a guy?”

“No,” she sighed.

Brian smiled to himself. “Good. You’re about to learn.” Brian quickly disrobed, leaving his white tee shirt on hanging to just touch his hips. He gently pushed her down on the bed. Climbing up beside her, he slid his finger inside her and probed her interior wall until she squealed. “That spot is about to get a lot of attention,” he told her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled over with her until she was on top of him. He reached over and grabbed a condom and slid it on his fully erect penis. He pulled her until he was able to slide into her. He pushed her up so she was literally sitting on him, straddling his hips. He grabbed her hips and gently got her rocking on him. He focused on his breathing as he watched her face. Every time she hit that one spot inside her body, her face lit up. Eventually, she placed her hands on top of his. Brian knew that it was then that she had figured out how to hit that spot on her own. Brian continued to focus on his breathing. He could see that she was getting close to her own orgasm. He was entirely focused on allowing her to reach that climax on her own. He knew she would understand what he had meant when he had told her she could get off on him at any time, as long as his wife wasn’t there.

He could tell she was close, so he started helping her to reach her orgasm. His hands were still on her hips so he started moving her faster. Her breathing quickened and Brian felt the inevitable gush as she screamed her ecstasy. Brian really didn’t mind the wetness that came forth. It just let him know that she was done for the moment.

He only let her come down for a short time before he got her moving again. He did this for a couple of more times before she finally collapsed on top of him, nearly asleep. He knew that once he got that first orgasm, achieving successive ones were not that difficult. He stroked her back as she lay on top of him. She picked her head up and glanced at him. “Oh. My. God,” she whispered. Brian just grinned.

“I take it you liked that?” She nodded in response to his question. Brian glanced over at the clock. It was about one in the morning. He carefully helped her up and allowed her to crawl under the sheets. He then rolled out of bed and found his boxers. Slipping them on, he stood there and watched Imogene for a moment. She was already asleep. He knew she wasn’t expecting what she had gotten herself into, but she seemed to want it. He would just have to wait and see what she did once the paperwork was signed and things _really_ got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter Two

The next morning, Imogene got dressed as Brian changed his clothes in the bathroom. Imogene was going to go home and pack for the tour and then come back in the evening. While she was off at her apartment, Brian talked to AJ and Nick over lunch. It was during that lunch that AJ and Nick talked Brian into bringing Imogene back to AJ’s room so they could have an actual group session.

“I’m telling you guys,” Brian told them, “she’s not ready for a lot of what you want to do.”

“Oh, I get that,” Nick said. “She’s still got a lot of training to do. It’s a shame she’s not like Karen.” Nick had found Karen. Karen had been one of the most experienced groupies they’d had. She had come to them comfortable with just about whatever they asked.

“So when do you think Howie’s gonna come around?” AJ asked. They all knew that Howie was one of the last to join in the groupie fun. It was primarily because his wife, Leigh, was always around. But then again, Howie was also one to like solo ventures and never joined in the group activities with the girls.

“Probably when Leigh finally decides to go home,” Nick commented. They left shortly after and Brian went back to his hotel room to get in a phone call to his wife. He had to keep up with staying in touch with her. If he didn’t, then she would get suspicious and that was the last thing he needed right now. He then settled himself down with the schedule they had to keep. Everything was planned out of the next month, just about down to the minute. He was almost certain that everything was planned out for all three months of this leg of the tour, but they weren’t privy to that information until later on in the month. He stared at the monthly schedule and then pulled out his planner. The other guys would probably make fun of him if they knew he kept a planner. He filled in all the locations of where they were going to be when. This gave him a better chance to figure out when his wife was going to be able to come on tour. It looked like he was going to get about five weeks of solitude before she was able to make it on tour with them. And even then, it wasn’t so much as she was coming on tour as he had a month break. He wasn’t sure what would happen with Imogene at that point, but they would figure it out then. Glancing at the calendar, he realized that they were essentially ending in Los Vegas for that first portion. It would be close enough to LA for her to get back to her apartment and things would be fine.

Looking ahead, he saw that they were starting the next night in Miami. They would stay that night in Los Angeles and then fly to Miami in the morning for the show that night. He made a note to tell Mitch, their tour manager to make sure Imogene was taken care of when it came to flights and other arrangements.

Imogene called him about four that afternoon ready to be picked up. Brian drove over to her apartment and helped her load her two bags into his trunk. “I hope you don’t mind,” Brian said as they pulled away from her apartment, “but I figured we could get together with Nick and AJ when we get back.” He phrased it as such so not to seem as though he was forcing her to do anything. “There’s still paperwork to sign.” 

Imogene nodded, not saying anything as she stared out the window. This would make it official. They continued to the hotel in silence and once they got there, Brian sent a text message to AJ and Nick, letting them know they were on their way. Brian led Imogene to the room they were meeting in and knocked on the door. AJ opened the door and let them in. Nick was already there. 

“About time you get here, Rok,” AJ said, as Brian and Imogene walked inside. AJ pointed to the desk. “Nick and I have already signed. You’re next Bri.”

Brian walked over to the desk and looked at the two pages set out on it. He skimmed the verbiage, knowing exactly what it said. It was their standard Non-Disclosure Agreement. He knew there were lines in there about what was done and said and what would happen if things got out to the press, public or any other outlet. Without really reading it, he grabbed the pen and signed his name on the line beneath AJ and Nick’s. He then turned towards Imogene who had sat down on the bed waiting. Holding the pen in one hand, he walked over and stopped in front of her. He slowly ran a hand down her jawbone to her chin and tipped her head up to look at him. “Before the real fun begins, we need to make sure we are protected, legally,” he said softly. “It’s your standard NDA,” he told her, handing her the pen. “Read it. Sign it. And then we’ll get started.”

Imogene stood up and brushed her ponytail off her shoulder as she walked over to the desk. She took the pen from Brian’s hand and leaned over the desk as she read.

Brian watched her tap the pen on the table and then glanced at Nick, who had leaned forward in his chair. In his hand, he had a small bottle of lubricant that he was twirling in his fingers. AJ was leaning against the wall next to the door, watching, waiting for the woman to put pen to paper. He was already shirtless and the bulge in his jeans gave away his anticipation. Brian knew what would happen the moment she finished signing. The ink wouldn’t even be dry before she’d be naked.

Imogene stood up and glanced over at Brian. AJ was ready to pounce, but he paused, realizing the pen was still in her hand and she hadn’t signed yet. “So, this is just for the Canada and US leg of the tour?” Brian nodded. “And there’s a month break in the middle?”

Brian nodded again. “Not my choice in the matter. It was planned that way.”

Standing there with the pen in her hand, Imogene stared at Brian. “So, if I back out now, you don’t have a groupie for this leg?”

Brian saw the fearful looks from Nick and AJ. He hardened his features and took a step towards her. He did not need this right now. They were so close. “You wouldn’t,” he stated coldly.

Imogene stared into his blue eyes for a moment before dropping her eyes to the page and signing her name on the line.

As Imogene set the pen down, AJ stepped beside her. “Strip,” he said. Imogene glanced over at Brian, but before Brian could nod, AJ grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. Brian tensed. He knew AJ had a habit of being rough. He didn’t want to scare Imogene off before the tour even started. “What did I say?” AJ asked. Imogene again tried to look at Brian, but AJ held her face in front of his. “Don’t look at him.” Before Imogene could do anything, AJ had his hands under her shirt and was pulling it over her head. AJ was a breast man, so it didn’t surprise Brian when his hands went directly to her breasts. At the same time, Nick got up and went to stand behind her. In one quick motion, he pulled her shorts down to her ankles. Her thong underwear went with them. Nick was an ass man. Again, Brian wasn’t surprised at all when Nick began massaging her rear. 

Imogene tipped her head back on Nick’s chest, as he leaned down and started sucking on her neck. AJ made eye contact with Brian and took a step to the right before he dropped his mouth to Imogene’s breast and began sucking on it. Brian knew the look and the step was an invitation. Taking a breath, he slid over to Imogene and dropped to his knees beside her. Brian planted his lips on her stomach and grabbed her hips. He slowly slid one hand down between her legs and carefully slid one finger inside her. Brian lifted his eyes as he heard her moan. One hand was on the back of Nick’s head as he continued to kiss on her neck and her other hand was on AJ’s head as he sucked on her breast. She inched her foot out more, trying to give Brian better access to her. Brian obliged her unspoken request and slid a second finger into her as he felt Nick slip away to get undressed.

Imogene sighed, feeling Nick pull away. Brian stood up and slipped around to where Nick had been. “Don’t worry, Baby, he’ll be back,” he whispered in her ear. He began kissing her neck where Nick had left off, while AJ slowly pulled away as well. Imogene moaned and turned around in Brian’s arms. “Give ‘em just a minute,” Brian whispered, as Imogene planted her lips to his and slid her hands to his jeans. She casually undid them and slid them down as she continued to kiss his lips. 

As she managed to get his boxers down and her hand wrapped around him, she felt someone pulling her head away from Brian. AJ had his hand in her hair and was pulling her head back. “Uh uh, groupie, if you want your mouth on something, pick a different part.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her to her knees.

Imogene glanced up at Brian, who nodded ever so slightly before she slid her mouth around his throbbing manhood. She slid her hand around him, as AJ grabbed her other hand and placed it on his member. As she sucked on Brian, she used her hand to stroke AJ slowly. Brian’s hand went to her head and Nick slid up next to him, his eyes on the woman on the floor. Imogene slowly backed up a bit and slid off of Brian. AJ’s hand tangled in her ponytail directing her mouth to service him while Nick gently pushed Brian out of the way so Imogene’s hand would find him next.

Backing away slightly, Brian moved around to watch Imogene working on his two friends. He knew it was difficult for the three of them to share in the action and it didn’t happen often. Usually, they worked girls over in pairs, but the first time was always the three of them if they were in. As Imogene moved her mouth over to Nick, she slid her hand onto AJ again. Brian took that opportunity to slip behind her on his knees. He slid his hands around her stomach and inched them between her legs. Instead of sliding his middle finger inside her, he gently traced her opening before slipping back up and finding the spot that made her moan. He used his now moist finger to gently circle the sensitive nub, knowing that whoever she was currently sucking on would be a little miffed at him when she let go of him.

Brian watched as she slid back off of Nick and tipped her head back groaning. Nick glared at him as AJ reached over and grabbed the condoms off the nearby table.

AJ clapped Nick on the shoulder and said, “Don’t worry about it, Nicky, my boy. I’ll take her first so she can keep sucking you.” Brian pulled away from her and AJ grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. He casually tossed her on the bed and grabbed her ankle. He slid a condom on and then slid his arm underneath her knee before entering her. She called out as he slid into her, but Nick climbed up by her head and guided her mouth onto him again.

Brian stood back and watched as Nick and AJ took turns with Imogene. One was always in her mouth and one was slamming into her. It took them both being sucked on and having sex with her twice to finally blow their loads and Imogene to look completely spent, but Brian knew it wasn’t over. Brian was always the last one to get the girl and Nick always took it as a double.

Imogene lay there on her back on the bed, panting, attempting to catch her breath. “Are you sure you guys are in your thirties?” she asked. “Because you act like teenagers.”

Brian climbed up next to her and ran his hand down her torso. “Oh, we aren’t done yet,” he said, reaching for a condom and tearing the package open. He laid back next to their groupie and slid the condom on his erection before reaching for her and pulling her on top of him. He helped her sit up and slide onto him feeling how wet she still was. He dug his fingers into her hips as she started rocking on him. Brian focused on his breathing and gently pulled Imogene down onto his chest. He felt the weight increase on the bed, as Nick climbed up behind her.

Nick slowly ran his hand down Imogene’s back and over one side of her rear. He slowly leaned over her again and repeated the action tracing over her other cheek. “I told you I’m an ass man, right?” Nick asked as Brian slowed Imogene’s pace on him.

“Yeah,” she breathlessly replied.

“Well, we’re gonna start training you right now.” Nick popped open the tube of lubricant he had in his hand and squirted some on his finger. As he placed his lubed up finger at her opening, her eyes popped open and she stared at Brian. Nick slowly inserted his finger into her hole and said to her, “We’ll take it slow and don’t worry. It will always be the last thing we do.” 

Imogene moaned, feeling Nick slide his finger into her and Brian slow his pace. It was something she had never done before, but it seemed like they had. Nick began thrusting his finger into her in time with Brian’s thrusts. She laid her head on Brian’s chest as the pleasure washed over her. She didn’t know how long it lasted, but when Nick finally pulled out of her, she groaned. Brian gently pushed her into a sitting position so she was straddling him, his cock still inside her. He reached down and with his thumb, slowly slid it over her clit, causing her to call out. She fell forward on his chest, her hand running over the fabric covering him. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

Brian ran a hand down her back and carefully helped her off of him before sliding out from underneath her. “Don’t fall asleep yet,” he said. “We’ll get back to the room first.”

Imogene groaned and laid there, her head turned to the side, staring at the three men who had ravaged her body.

Brian and his bandmates dressed in silence and then stepped away from their groupie recovering on the bed.

“So?” Brian asked.

AJ nodded. “She’ll do. She seems to be game for whatever we want, which is good. I’m not sure if she’ll be able to handle all of me though.” He winked at Nick.

Nick shrugged. “She seemed okay with me tonight,” he said. “She’ll likely come around to your ways. Just go slow with her. She seems like she can handle it, but she needs the build up.”

AJ nodded. “Yeah. And Rok, why didn’t you tell her about the kissing?”

Brian shook his head slowly. “I don’t mind it. You know it means nothing to me. And besides, the first time she kissed me it was after I had gone down on her.”

Nick grinned and AJ whistled. “Why didn’t you say so?” AJ asked. 

Brian just smiled and walked back over to Imogene. “Get dressed,” he said to her as she rolled her neck so she could look at him.

Imogene rolled off the bed and slowly gathered her clothes. She put them on, not really caring at that moment if they were wrinkled, facing the correct direction or even on properly. She just wanted to get back to the room she was sharing with Brian and fall asleep.

Brian draped an arm around Imogene’s shoulders and looked at AJ and Nick. “We’ll see you in the morning. Once we get to Miami, we’ll discuss scheduling.” The other two nodded as Brian led Imogene out of AJ’s room and down to his own.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter Three

The first couple of days of the tour, things went well. The crew learned to keep their mouths shut about Brian having a girl following him to his bus after the show sometimes. And their tour manager didn’t even ask about it, knowing they had warned him initially that they might snag a girl for that leg of the tour.

The first layover night when they were actually staying in a hotel was AJ’s night with Imogene. Nick had whined about it, but the schedule had already been set. Nick got the following night because Leighanne was likely to come to see them in Atlanta when they got there the next day.

Brian was just settling in around midnight to maybe get a little sleep when there was a knock on his door. Opening it, he saw AJ, shirtless and in a pair of shorts holding Imogene by the arm. The look on AJ’s face told Brian that something had gone wrong. He let them both inside before asking what had happened. As Brian closed the door, AJ pushed Imogene towards the bathroom, growling, “Shower, now.”

“What’s wrong, Age?” Brian asked as his friend sat down on the edge of the bed.

AJ raised his eyes slowly to the older man. “Your little whore is telling me no.”

This statement surprised Brian. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Little bitch won’t open her legs and let me watch her get off.” Brian sighed and waited for him to continue. “You do know I have to punish her, right?”

Brian nodded as he headed towards the bathroom door. “Of course,” he said nonchalantly. “Let me find out why she’s done what she’s done first. I’m sure she has a reason.” Opening the bathroom door, Brian found Imogene sitting with a towel wrapped around her damp body sitting on the closed seat of the toilet. He reached down and stroked her cheek before tipping her chin up to look at him. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“I couldn’t do it,” she whispered.

“Couldn’t do what? Get off in front of him?”

Imogene shook her head. “No. Not that. The choking.”

Brian sighed. He had forgotten that AJ had gotten into breath play with their last groupie. “Okay, so we tell him no breath play. That’s the easy part.” Imogene glanced up at him. “He does get the right to punish you though.” Imogene stared at Brian. “I believe his preferred method is spanking.” She whimpered. “But if I’m correct, it’s actually very sensual.”

“But…” Imogene tried to protest.

Shaking his head, Brian placed a hand on her shoulder. “You told him no. He has that right.”

Closing her eyes, Imogene bowed her head. “I just want him to take me hard,” she whispered.

Brian reached for the towel around her and tugged it, pulling it away from her body. He slid his hand down between her breasts and straight down her stomach to the apex of her legs. Gently pushing her thighs apart, he stroked her folds slowly. She moaned as he did this. “That can be arranged,” he said. “But telling him no isn’t the way to go about it.” He stopped after only a moment and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. “Come on. I’ll make sure he does what you want after he’s through with you.” Imogene kept her head down as Brian led her out into the bedroom.

AJ was sitting on the bed in just his boxers. He glared at the pair of them. “Brian…” he started.

Brian held up one finger. “Before you do what you are gonna do, one thing. No breath play. She’s not game for it and likely won’t be.” AJ growled. “Hey. You know not every girl is into it. But she does want you to fuck her hard.” 

Raising an eyebrow, AJ said, “Her ass is still mine.”

Brian nodded. “Of course. I think she thought by telling you no, you’d take her the way she wanted.” Brian let go of Imogene’s hand.

“Oh, I still plan to fuck her brains out,” AJ said, “as soon as she gets her ass over my knee.”

Imogene walked slowly over to AJ. He grabbed her arm and quickly bent her over his lap. His left hand was between her shoulder blades, keeping her body to him. His right hand slowly caressed her checks before coming down quickly on her skin making her squirm. His hand slid down between her legs and he felt her opening. "Oh, is someone already turned on?" he asked, sliding his hand back to her ass and rubbing it firmly. He struck her again and again slid his hand between her legs. He repeated this process several more times until she moved her hand to stop his swats of her rear. He quickly moved her hand away and came down harder on her ass before again sliding his hand between her legs. This time, he slid two fingers into her. She gasped. Before she could get used to what he was doing, he removed his fingers and smacked her twice more before letting her up.

Imogene stood up, rubbing her backside as AJ stood and removed his boxers. “Brian tells me you want it hard tonight.”

Taking a breath, Imogene answered, “Yes, sir.”

Brian, who had been watching the exchange from a chair stood and walked over and handed AJ a condom. AJ held the condom out to Imogene who took it without a word and slid it onto his rock hard erection. He grabbed Imogene by the arm and threw her on the bed. “You just have to ask for it, Groupie,” he said climbing up on the bed holding his body above hers. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Using his knee, he pushed her thighs apart before he slammed into her. She squealed as he thrust forcefully into her. It didn't take him long to finish, but it was before she was ready. As AJ pulled away from her, she whimpered. "Don't tell me no, or next time I spank something else," he growled, running his hand over her sex.

"Please," Imogene begged.

AJ raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to now?" Imogene bit her lip and nodded. AJ glanced at Brian who had stood up to join his bandmate. "What do you say, Rok? Take her to the edge for me and we'll make this girl scream?"

Brian smiled at AJ and grabbed Imogene’s ankle, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Dropping to his knees, he pushed her legs apart before gently separating her folds, exposing her most sensitive spot. He slowly placed his mouth over her and began licking her. As he did so, he slid two fingers into her. He took his time building her up, watching her writhe beneath him and listening to her moans. Just as Brian had her on the edge of ecstasy, he stopped and slid back from her body. AJ reached over and carefully slapped her exposed parts three times in rapid succession. Him doing this caused her to tilt her head back on the bed and scream.

While Imogene was coming down from the intense orgasm, AJ put a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of this, Rok."

Brian just shrugged as he stood up. “You know you get her for the rest of the night.”

AJ slid his shorts back on and shook his head. “She’s already here. Get in one last time before you go home.” He smiled at his bandmate. “You know Nick is gonna ravage her for two days.”

Brian nodded as he watched AJ head towards the door. “I know,” he softly replied. The door closed and Brian was alone with Imogene. He stood there a moment and watched her on the bed. Knowing AJ was correct in saying that he would be spending essentially two days at home with his wife and son, he slowly stripped out of his clothes and grabbed a condom before climbing up on the bed with the naked woman.

Imogene had slid up on the bed some and was still lying there on her back. Brian slowly ran a hand down her stomach. “Are you still alive?” he whispered.

Imogene rolled her head to look at him. “Barely. That was intense.”

Brian smiled at her. “You know, tomorrow you’re riding with Nick until will get through Atlanta.”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“So how about something a little more normal. I know my friends can be a little out there at times.”

Imogene smiled. “That might be a welcomed change.” She watched as Brian slid on a condom and carefully climbed on top of her. He dropped his mouth to her neck and began kissing her. “You know, I’d heard about celebs and their groupies and how crazy it could be, but I never imagined you guys.”

Brian kissed down her collarbone and back up to the other side of her neck. “We’re a bunch of guys. It’s essentially one big party without the drugs or alcohol.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” she said, as he slid forward, entering her slowly.

The sex was slow, almost loving. Brian took his time letting Imogene completely relax into him. As he finally drew near to his release, she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled her knees up to his hips. He knew she was getting just as much out of it as he was. As he groaned, releasing his seed, she tipped her head back and panted. He pressed his body to hers, burying his face in her neck. He didn’t want the moment to end. He tried to hold her as long as he dared before finally rolling off of her. As he took care of the wet, used condom, he watched as she scooted up and crawled beneath the sheets. Brian grabbed his boxers before sliding between the sheets as well and scooting next to her. He knew the next night was going to be vastly different from what had just transpired. He just hoped he didn’t give anything away while he was home.


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter Four

As the driver pulled up to the driveway of Brian’s house, he thought about what others would think. To anyone else, it was an “estate:” forty acres, a huge house, guest house. But to Brian, it was home.

Climbing out of the car, he thanked his driver and headed towards the door, fishing his keys out of his pocket. As soon as he opened the door, he knew this was probably one of the best things that he could’ve done to recharge. The scent was inviting. The little white dogs were barking around his ankles. He didn’t see his wife anywhere and figured his son was hiding up in his room. It was early afternoon and no one was really expecting him home yet. It had been one of the things he had managed to keep as a surprise.

He walked up the stairs and stopped outside his son’s room. He hesitated for a moment before knocking and slowly opening the door. It only took his curly-haired blonde son a second to turn around and see him standing in the doorway. Baylee was about to say something, but instead, the eight-year-old took the few short steps to the door and engulfed his father in a hug.

“Dad!” the young boy exclaimed.

Brian wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. “Hey Bub,” he said, putting his head down into his son’s hair. 

Baylee pulled away first and looked up at his father. “Mom said you weren’t going to be home for a little while.”

Brian shrugged. “Well, we got into town a little earlier than expected. Come on, let’s go find Mom.” Brian let his son lead out of his room and closed the door as they headed down the hallway together. It didn’t take Brian long to find his wife in the garden. She was surprised to see him home, just as his son had been.

Brian tried his best to integrate himself back into his family for the few hours he was home. He knew it was only about a day. He hoped it would be enough to keep his wife from getting suspicious of his activities on tour. They had dinner that night, Brian saying the blessing, but feeling odd about it. How many times had he done it in the past? Hundreds? It had never felt weird or forced. But that night, it felt off. He knew it was because of what he was doing away from his family but he definitely wasn’t going to admit it. If people only knew…

That night, Baylee wanted his dad to tuck him in. He also requested his song. It was something he hadn’t requested in a while, but Brian was happy to oblige. He had written it when Baylee was an infant and it had quickly become the thing that the boy wanted when he was sad, scared, lonely, or any other time his father was around. As Brian finished the short twelve-bar song and tucked his son into bed, he turned around to find his wife leaning on the doorframe. As Brian walked past, she stepped aside and closed their son’s door. “I haven’t heard you sing that to him in a long time,” she whispered to her husband.

Brian smiled and grabbed her hand. He led her down the hall and the pair curled up on the sofa together to actually watch a movie. As the movie ended and Brian realized it was finally nearing the time he would get to go to bed. He sighed as they headed to bed. He had to remember where he was and not slip up. That was one of the biggest rules they had about having groupies on tour: the wives never find out. He hoped he could get away with being tired, but he knew his wife and it had been way too long since they had had any time together. As he quietly undressed, slipping his shirt off and sliding into bed, he knew exactly what was going to happen. Leighanne and his lovemaking was almost so routine he could calculate the minutes for every step.

Brian lay there on his back and waited for his wife to slide in next to him. It didn’t take long before she scooted closer to him and ran her hand down his chest. She nibbled his earlobe and whispered that their son was asleep.

Brian tried to make the sigh that came from his lips sound inviting and not remorseful. He was so tired of the routine they had fallen into. It actually surprised him that Leighanne’s subtle foreplay turned him on. Maybe it was a fleeting thought of what Nick was doing to Imogene right then. Without really thinking about it, he slid his body on top of his wife’s and pulled the sheet over top of the pair of them. Like so many times before, his hand slowly moved up her nightgown as his lips found her neck. The familiarity of it all was almost all Brian could take as he felt her slide his boxers off and himself glide into her. It was slow, methodical lovemaking; nothing like what he experienced when he was on tour.

As he went on, Brian tried to figure out a way to get out of what he was doing. His heart wasn’t in it. He was grateful his wife couldn’t tell. He was even more grateful when he heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. Laying his head on his wife’s shoulder and sighing, he felt her hand pat his back gently. “Dad?” came the question from the other side of the door.

“What Bubs?” Brian asked, leaning his head away from his wife.

“I can’t sleep.”

Brian felt Leighanne shaking her head beneath him before she whispered in his ear, “He missed you.”

“I’ll be right there, okay, Bubba?” Brian replied, looking down at his wife. She smiled gently up at him as he carefully pulled himself away from her and slid his boxers back on before sliding out of bed. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered, kissing her lips. She nodded as he walked towards the door. He knew from experience that by the time he got back into bed, his wife would be asleep. As he opened the door to the hallway and his waiting son, he was actually grateful for the interruption. Blonde haired Baylee was a few feet down the wall from the door. Brian walked up and placed an arm around the young boy’s shoulders. “What’s the matter, Son?” he asked.

“I couldn’t sleep, Dad,” the boy said, yawning.

“Well, you certainly are tired,” Brian told his son, leading him into his room.

Baylee yawned again. “No, I’m not.” 

Brian smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. He led him back to his bed and tucked him in. “I’m sure you’re not,” Brian replied, laughing to himself. “But tomorrow is gonna be a long day for you. Mom says you want to stay up for the show.”

Snuggling down into his bed, Baylee mumbled, “Yeah. All the way to the end this time.”

“Then you need your sleep, Bubs,” Brian told him, leaning over and kissing his forehead. The boy was nearly asleep as Brian tiptoed his way out of the room. As he walked back into his room and slid back between the sheets of his own bed, he saw his wife rolled on her side. He attempted to wrap his arms around her body to see if she was still awake. Not finding her responsive to his touch, he rolled over. Staring at the wall across from him, he found it strange that felt grateful that his wife had fallen asleep. He dozed off wondering what Nick and Imogene were doing.

 

The sunlight was streaming through the window when Brian rolled over. It felt amazing to sleep in his own bed, if only for one night. Peeling his eyes open, he saw his wife wasn’t beside him. Not worrying about it, he lay there on his back staring at the ceiling for a moment. Just laying there thinking about the coming day made him aware of his body and how his body had reacted to his thoughts before he had fallen asleep. Groaning, he threw the covers off of him and reached for clothes in his closet. He knew after he was dressed, he was going to spend his morning doing laundry, but at that moment, he only wanted to get in the shower and get lost in his thoughts for a bit.

He turned the water on in the shower to warm and waited a minute before undressing and climbing in. He tried to calm himself by washing his hair first, but finding that he was still hard and his thoughts racing around Imogene, he decided he needed to get it all out of his system. Snagging the body wash and turning his back to the glass and facing the wall, he lathered up and began to work himself over. Groaning, he lost himself to his fantasy of Imogene with her hands on him, her mouth on him. He was careful as he finally neared his release to keep words, especially Imogene’s name out of his mind. He didn’t accidentally want his wife finding out. 

He stood there, trying to catch his breath as the water fell on him. He really needed some time with Imogene. Feeling somewhat refreshed and the water cooling off, he turned the water off before slipping out of the shower and drying off with his towel. As he put his clothes on, he thought of sending a text to Nick about Imogene but thought better of it. Instead, he gathered his laundry and tried to take his mind off of what it really wanted to be on at that moment.

After spending the morning taking care of his laundry and refolding and packing his suitcase for the remainder of the tour, Brian let his wife take him over to the Chastain Park Amphitheater. His family would join him later, but he had a soundcheck that he was needed at. At least, that was what he told Leighanne. Waving to security, he found his bus and stowed his suitcase. He then went off in search of Nick and Imogene. He found Nick talking with AJ and when he inquired about their groupie, Nick smiled. “She’s sleeping off last night on my bus,” he told the older man. “Can’t wait till we get to New York,” he said with a sly smile.

Brian just shook his head as he headed for Nick’s bus. Walking onto the bus, he quietly tiptoed to the bunks and found the one Imogene was sleeping in. He gently brushed the hair away from her face as he watched her sleep. Sighing, her eyes fluttered open. “Hey,” Brian whispered.

“Hey,” she repeated. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“I know,” he said. “I heard Nick kept you up last night.”

Nodding sleepily, she slid off the bunk and put her feet on the floor. “You could say that.”

Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her farther back into the bus. She tentatively pressed her lips to his and when he didn’t resist, she continued to kiss him. He pulled her on top of him as he sat down on a couch away from prying eyes. He broke the kiss to say, “I need you.”

Looking into his eyes, Imogene asked, “What do you need?”

Brian leaned over and kissed her before responding, breathlessly, “Your mouth…on me.”

Imogene smiled as she dropped to her knees in front of him and undid his jeans. She had his erection out and in her hands before he realized what she had done. Catching his breath, he watched as she slowly slid her mouth over him. He groaned as she slowly moved her mouth on him. His hand tangled in her hair as she continued to stroke him with her mouth. He had no opportunity to focus on extending her pleasure. He only wanted to experience her luscious lips on him and her tongue snaking up and down him. He moaned and groaned and panted as he unexpectedly exploded in her mouth. 

Imogene was surprised to find Brian had ejaculated in her mouth, but she had been watching him and had expected it to happen. She only coughed once and then swallowed what she could as she continued to stroke him, watching him come down from his high. She slowly slid off of him and leaned back.

Brian opened his eyes and looked down at the brunette on the floor before him. Smiling slightly, he whispered, “Thanks,” as he tucked himself back in and zipped his jeans.  
Imogene placed her hands on his knees and stood up. “Anytime,” she replied, reaching up and pulling her ponytail tighter to her head. She slowly ran a finger down his chest. “Can’t wait till we get to do more.” Brian sighed as he looked up her. His wife had better _never_ find out.


End file.
